


My Knight...?

by Cheeseandpepper



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Eventual Sex, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeseandpepper/pseuds/Cheeseandpepper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mixing up a vulnerary for some odd potion that left Silas hot and bothered over nothing was bad enough, but to have his best friend (crush...?) visit and confess his hidden feelings that leads to a spiral that goes nowhere is even more agonizing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Knight...?

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... This is my first work, and arguably not that great! I've been thinking of writing for a few months but never actually got to it until I got some inspiration one fine day. This work will be about my OTP : Silas x M!Corrin :)  
> This chapter won't have any actual progress due to scho0ol -_-  
> This will just be a small prologue to the story.  
> Well, please do tell me if you like this little preview of what's to come!

The day DID not start well for Silas at all. A hurried call to prepare for battle made all the soldiers rush all over the camp, grabbing their weapons and some potions in case of emergencies. Somehow, Xander was assigned to be with Silas during the battle, making the young cavalier slightly uncomfortable and nervous. Hurriedly grabbing several potions without even paying the labels mind, Silas entered the battlefield along with Xander and his trusty steed. It was the Vallite invaders again, persistent on taking down Azura and Corrin for their king. Although the Nohrian Prince had stressed Silas out, he proved useful in dispatching the meddling Mages that Silas couldn't reach with Siegfried.

A berserker had caught Silas off guard, effectively injuring his arm and causing much bleeding. The cavalier then quickly killed the berserker, before hearing Xander shout at him, "Silas! You're hurt, retreat and heal your wounds!"

"I-I'll be fi-" Silas tried to ignore his injury before getting silenced by the Prince's glare. He gulped and trotted away slowly, back to safety.

Silas sat down on the empty field, feeling slightly dizzy from blood loss. He grabbed the "vulnerary" and downed the bottle, hoping the wounds would heal quickly. It had tasted.... different (not like vulneraries tasted amazing or anything) but he payed it no mind. He got a little worried when the bleeding failed to cease and his body felt a little heated. He felt his vision blur, the last thing he saw was 2 girls rushing towards him....

Silas's head throbbed painfully as he awoke from his unconciousness, giving out a low groan. Silas' body felt hot, a visible blush lined his face. Elise ran up to him, excited that he had waken up. "Silas! You're finally awake! We were so worried!"

Silas was not exactly sure what happened after he passed out, but he gave Elise a weak smile.

Elise cheerfully continued, "Alright, I'll go tell big brother Xander you're okay! Rest well, ok?" Silas gave a wave goodbye before the energetic Princess skipped away.

When left alone,only then did Silas realize the magnitude of the burning sensation, blushing harder when he felt it especially near his crotch. Feeling too weak to solve his problem, Silas let out a small moan and writhed under the thick blankets. After several visits from friends and some checks from the healers, it was already the evening. Glad that no one has noticed him burning upn, he slumped into the comfortable bed, being able to relax the first time for the day.

Silas heard knocks on the door, slowly sitting up, he called, " P-Please, come in."

Silas already felt a lttle odd when Corrin had a uncertain look on his face. Even then, the sight of the Prince was so comforting, almost enough to make him forget his little problem, enough to make the cavalier . The prince smiled, gave a small sigh before speaking, " Silas. I'm here to speak to you about something.... rather important."

Silas was intrigued, quirking an eyebrow, " Is there something that concerns you, my friend?"

Another moment of uncertainty, Silas observed, and Corrin opened his mouth to say the words that would shock Silas pretty badly.....

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, that was it! I hope that you enjoyed reading my little work：）  
> Well, that's it. See you in the next (hopefully) part!


End file.
